guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Miniature Pig
Can someone confirm (screenshot, maybe) that these do, in fact, drop from the lunar fortunes? -- [[User:ImbrilShadowfire|'Imbril Shadowfire']] 17:53, 16 February 2007 (CST) Heres a shot a big kl pig guy comes too :D http://img409.imageshack.us/img409/4507/minipigdi8.jpg --Blade (talk| ) 17:57, 16 February 2007 (CST) They do drop.. I had 25 lunar fortions and one of the drops was a pig! I was so happy when it dropped :D Incase it was being questioned, you CAN get more than one pig per char. http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Image:Gw339x.JPG -- [[User:Barrage|'Barrage.']] Name? soo umm why is it called a mini pig if its warthog???? The Canthan New Year festival is celebrating the visit of the Celestial Pig, so ANet probably called what is visibly a miniature warthog a miniature pig in order to fit the theme. Araelle Noire :It's the year of the Boar, don't be stupid. "Pig"? Sheesh. --Silk Weaker 22:16, 17 February 2007 (CST) ::Maybe its the year og the Boar irl, but in Guild Wars its the Year of the "Pig". -- 00:28, 18 February 2007 (CST) :::In Chinese and whatever language Canthans use, Pig, Boar, and Warthog would probably use the same word. Warthog in Chinese, for example is "Wild Pig". -Silk Weaker 00:48, 18 February 2007 (CST) ::::Ya...me dad says that they're all the same word. Ju or Pig; whether it's a Pig, Boar, or Warthog they're all Porscine, or piglike. So they get the same word. I dunno if they get the same characters for writing them out, but for speaking purposes they are identical. (T/ ) 00:52, 18 February 2007 (CST) :::::That is correct. They are written the same way as well. --Silk Weaker 03:53, 18 February 2007 (CST) Joke? I have opened over 200 of these Fortune things, and a friend has opened the same amount, and neither of us have got a single one yet. EDIT: up to 250 opened and still no pig. --Deathwing 22:53, 16 February 2007 (CST) ::I opened about 100 Fortune's, guildy has opened about the same, and an alliance member said he was on about 200 - no pig yet. I don't think this is a joke, but it does seem to have a fairly low drop rate. --Horizon Blue 23:44, 16 February 2007 (CST) :::I've had one drop after about 92, up to 134 without a second drop.Cyrogenic 23:57, 16 February 2007 (CST) ::::It might be related to whether or not what year was given by the Court Astrologer, my ranger was given Year of the Dog and i opended well over 200 tags. B.N 00:10, 17 February 2007 (CST) :::::Not true as far as I'm concerned; I had 2 in 48 on my warrior and had the sign of the Dog. I think this is COMPLETLY random for everyone. -- [[User:Barrage|'Barrage.']] Well, mine Pig was in the 2nd Lunar Fortune I tried. I opened something about 50 Fortunes after that and got another Pig form one of them. Anyway, the prices of this particular minipet are dropping pretty fast. EDIT (few hours later): After opening next ~150 Fortunes no Pigs appeared.83.30.147.204 04:54, 17 February 2007 (CST) unlcky i got 1 out of my 7th fortune and a friend of mine got 1 in his 1st 16 lol Dstroyer 666 05:26, 17 February 2007 (CST) :Ah one of the many reasons I hate this game....it's "random" system hates me. --Deathwing 07:57, 17 February 2007 (CST) ::Hates me too, I've gone through close to 600 fortunes and not a single pig, I gave up and bought one. -- 08:53, 17 February 2007 (CST) :::I've opened a little over 300 fortunes and still havnen't got one, good thing I'm good at those beetle races. Actellim 18:11, 17 February 2007 (CST) Well, I did every single New Year Quest and got as many celestial fortunes as I possibly could with every character, and went out side. On the FINAL one I got a pig. I was so relieved. --Enishi EDIT. I just got another one --Enishi done 100 as well....lots of money (almost 3 plat) and tons of rockets....no pig, but have yet to do any (except the fire in the sky) quests with my 8 characters yet----we'll see! Cosyfiep 15:20, 17 February 2007 (CST) Coding Error?? How do you know there was a coding error? -wiki told me so Given as reward to anyone When the Celestial Pig left shing jea few minites ago, he left a miniature pig to anyone in the district. : Confirmed. Argel 03:24, 18 February 2007 (CST) :: Was the celestial pleased with the feast or not? There may be a dependance. fR0z3n.S0u1 03:32, 18 February 2007 (CST) ::: Yes, there is a dependancy. District 52 only received 4 bags and the hat, no mini pig. --Horizon Blue 03:27, 18 February 2007 (CST) ::::This may be the funniest thing that's ever happened. I'm currently sitting back and laughing, watching the price of these things plummet faster than stock in 1929, and watching people trying to unload them in LA thinking people won't know they're free now. Amazing. 68.195.109.149 03:34, 18 February 2007 (CST) jokesnsmokes :::::The Pig is only given if all of the feasts were completed, if you fail only one, you do not get the pig :(. El Cerouni 03:39, 18 February 2007 (CST) :::::I'm planning on attending all 9 finales, and so by the end, I should have 10 mini pigs (9 + the one I got from a fortune). Now to think of a use for of all them... --Curse You 03:41, 18 February 2007 (CST) ::::::Now if they would just stack ...--84.158.26.93 18:10, 18 February 2007 (CST) ::::::As long as your district compeltes all dishes each time you will get that many I suppose. Kinda dissapointed that I wasted 6 hours collecting all those ingredients just to get another pig and 16 red gift bags containing junk. Gandorf 03:55, 18 February 2007 (CST) :::::::Heh, ArenaNet saturated the game with these things, just to make sure no one makes 100k+ off of a free holiday item. --Macros 09:37, 18 February 2007 (CST) :::::Apparently a lot of districts didn't get the dishes completed, I was lucky to be able to enter the district 1 (more like a sit-in actually) which got a pig, but apparently english dis 5 up couldn't complete didn't get anything, and there was a good 60+ english dis on Euro servers. 83.159.9.78 12:32, 18 February 2007 (CST) ::::::i got a pig when i was in english district 35 ::::::I was in district 26 for 2nd-5th finales, and they were successful every time. I also think they were successful with the 6th. After that, I wasn't in any successful districts, so I have 4 pigs. I haven't opened any fortunes yet. I'm going to wait until we figure out what Lucky Aura does... Xapheus 13:39, 20 February 2007 (CST) level 1 pig http://img151.imageshack.us/img151/8894/buggedminipetpx0.jpg — Skuld 04:03, 18 February 2007 (CST) :All the minis are like that, most that I've seen have been "Birthday Present..." for the name though. --Rainith 04:06, 18 February 2007 (CST) ::I know, its just to prevent someone reverting the level on the page — Skuld 04:12, 18 February 2007 (CST) Celestial Pig Doll "Celestial Pig Doll" should be the redirect. "Miniature Pig" should be the main article - that is the in-game name of the item! It's only through a very short-lived bug that the doll name was even visible in-game. Goes for all other minis too, I guess (not sure if Skuld or anyone else has moved others based on the "doll" names). I'd recommend reversing the move. — HarshLanguage 04:34, 18 February 2007 (CST) :Its the actual name. Compare "Glob of Ectoplasm" to "Ecto", we're not doing stuff on popularity — Skuld 04:42, 18 February 2007 (CST) ::But it isn't the actual displayed in-game name. It's a name that was only displayed due to a bug. No one will ever call the Miniature Pig (actual name of item) a "Celestial Pig Doll" (internal Anet name visible only via bug) in any context except discussing the bug. — HarshLanguage 05:04, 18 February 2007 (CST) :::Harsh is right. Everything should be on it's current name, not a 5-minute glitch. Also, I saw no proposal for said merge/move/redirct. -- [[User:Barrage|'Barrage.']] 05:48, 18 February 2007 (CST) i have never ever got a pig from even over 263 drops -.-" I would just love to see "Selling Elemental sword 100k + 5 piggys"-- 21:35, 12 November 2007 (UTC) Will we get liek a new animal mini for each chinease new year?-67.184.16.75 02:56, 17 November 2007 (UTC) :Time will tell, but if past treads remain true, then yes, likely. What it will be, we can only speculate until Anet make announcements. --Wolfie (talk| ) 03:02, 17 November 2007 (UTC) :: 2008 is the Year of the Rat...so you can bet they'll have mini rats. Too bad there won't be a Year of the Dragon till 2012. --Mshantar 20:09, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Two for one? Where's the proof on this two pigs for 1 mini deal? I haven't seen anything anywhere that could be interpreted as that. Though if that is the case, I'm going to be annoyed, as I'd rather not spend 30k on a pig just because I only wanted 1 pig...137.142.181.179 14:06, 7 February 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, lol. Some piggies went for 100k+xx Ecto's. I doubt you'll need piggies for this years Mini Rodent :P --- -- (s)talkpage 14:08, 7 February 2008 (UTC) ::I think you will, but I don't think there's multiple pigs. It's pure speculation and probably shouldn't be in the article. :::Ok, agreed, the text is unclear about what you can get from the collector. I remembered it differently, but i couldn't tell if they changed anything on the page. maybe i was just too tired to read correctly. CopyKill 04:04, 8 February 2008 (UTC) What the hell anet..you know good and well most of us sold our mini pigs for ridiculously low prices now you do THIS?! GG jackasses Egg on my face...i sold mine a few weeks ago... :I know, seriously. I sold mine like last week, thought I got a good deal at 5k, and my other went to a guildie who wasn't there last year... *grumble*--128.113.139.96 02:53, 8 February 2008 (UTC)